


One Cooked Goose

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cooking, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky learns old fashioned doesn't always mean easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cooked Goose

Becky sat at the kitchen table staring at the charred remains of what was supposed to be a perfectly cooked Christmas goose.

She wanted to have a real old fashioned Christmas this year. She and Garth decided that they would make their own gifts. They were even going to make homemade ornaments for their tree. She had a bowl of dough chilling to bake next. She hoped they would be more successful than the still smoldering goose.

She reminded herself that it was only July. She had plenty of time to master the art of a simple old fashioned Christmas.


End file.
